


Waves

by Voido



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts, Persona 5, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Multiple ships, NaNoWriMo, increasing word count, kisstober list, more like, nakiwrimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: Thirty days, thirty kisses. Spread over different fandoms, ships and genre.[No 7: "Kiss on the nape" - Kingdom Hearts | VanVen]





	1. Kiss on the hand | PegoRyu

**Author's Note:**

> Pressing out a novel in one month isn't my thing, but not doing _anything_ for nanowrimo also isn't my thing. So here's this.  
>  Prompt and ship can always be found in the chapter title. :)

It’s a gesture so small it could easily be taken for granted, except Ryuji would never.

Instead, his eyes are glued to the hand that’s reaching for his, bringing it up to gently smiling lips. He stays focused, ignores his own racing heartbeat and feels a grin spreading on his own face.

“You’re such a sap, Akira,” he teases, well aware that the shyness in his voice gives away his appreciation rather than amusement. It’s always small gestures like this one that make him feel at ease, assure him that he has found a place that will forever be home.


	2. Blowing a Kiss | Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late with the upload because I was busy binging Banana Fish.  
> God...I love it. ;_;

Even though he‘s well aware of it being nothing but pointless banter, Keith feels his eyebrows furrow curiously while staring Lance dead in the eye – and even that doesn‘t manage to stop the self-proclaimed _sharpshooter_ from keeping up his ridiculous pose, grinning cockily and doing it again.

He‘s blowing kisses. The act itself isn‘t very uncommon for him – he‘s done it a million times towards Allura and several other female people they‘ve met. He even sometimes does it around Hunk after taking a first bite of his food and sighing dramatically.

This, however, is the first time ever he‘s tried it on _Keith,_ who, at first, is too busy trying to comprehend what’s happening to even react to it. He’s torn between turning away wordlessly, pretending it never happened, and pushing his luck by just closing the distance and stealing a _real_ kiss.

But because he’s way too proud for that – not insecure, mind you – he clears his throat instead, forces a confident smile on his lips and crosses his arms before saying:

“Are you flirting with me, loverboy?”

Surprisingly, it works. Lance’s eyes widen, he blushes, and shakes his head aggressively.

_That’s one way to say yes,_ Keith thinks.


	3. Kiss on the cheek | YuTaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lod. :3c

Out of all the annoying things about Inari, there is one thing that easily takes the cake for Futaba – his stupidly pleasant, pretty face. It doesn’t matter if he’s smiling, frowning, or dramatically staring at his canvas, apparently trying to communicate with some sort of higher entity to receive their blessing.

She rolls her eyes just thinking about it, groans loudly and shakes her head before re-adjusting her position on the bed to be a bit more comfortable.

Anyway, Inari’s face annoys her immensely, because it always looks like he just stepped out of a make-up room for a super expensive Hollywood blockbuster. Clean, pathetically pure white skin, high cheek bones. It screams _perfection_ , and she wants to poke into it, if only to assure herself that it’s actually _skin_ and not porcelain or plastic.

“Is there a problem, Futaba?” he suddenly asks from where he’s sitting on an ancient looking stool, and without tearing his eyes from whatever he’s busy drawing this time.

She pouts a little and frowns, because like hell is she going to tell him that the problem is his seamless, stupid face. It’s totally not like she’s embarrassed about it or anything, but in her opinion, he’s already poised and confident enough for three people. The last thing he needs is more praise.

Still, she’s curious. Besides, she’s been sitting in one spot for way too long again anyway, so it perfectly makes sense that she gets up from her position, takes quick steps over to him, hums questioningly and leans in to brush her lips against his pristine, warm cheek, right before making a sound that neither of them would be able to define, and running out of the room while a deep blush creeps up on her face.

She’s totally not lovestruck, though.


	4. Super Secret Kiss | Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lucky enough to have this super fitting ship pointed out to me while struggling to find any of my ships that fit into "super secret". Really like this one?

There’s approximately one million things in the world that Harry has been called out for by his best friends – and that’s only counting the currently running school year, most likely. They side-eye him whenever he mentions his theory of Malfoy being a death eater, they highly disapprove of him using the Half-Blood Prince’s book and spells, and they never stop giving him _the look_ when he returns from having sneaked out in the middle of the night to do whatever dangerous or non-dangerous thing.

That, however, is nothing in comparison to how they would react if they knew about _this._ They would probably not stop screaming until the whole school and every student’s family and Voldemort himself had learned about this secret of his.

So, really, while he agrees that sometimes, his secrecy towards them isn’t _entirely_ needed – even though they wouldn’t believe him anyways, even if he said the truth – he is sure that in this case, no one can blame him.

He can’t say he would blame them either, though, if they _did_ know that’s up.

“Why are you here, Potter?”

The words are almost spat in his face, but he’s far beyond and above reacting to them in a hostile way. Besides, the figure in front of him has sunken into the wet grass so pathetically, with so little will and power to fight back, that it would hardly even be worth to try and fight.

“Your friends are a little loud is all, Malfoy,” he says without even a hint of malice in his voice. It’s not the first time they meet in the exact same patch of grass, right underneath the bridge leading to the castle, where no one would look, even if the weather or time of the day actually allowed for anyone to be outside.

In the middle of the night, in the pouring rain with thunder roaring in the skies though, it would be a miracle to see anyone wandering around outside.

“Aren’t they always.”

The answer comes way softer this time, and Harry feels a head fall onto his shoulder, so he dares to turn a little and plant the smallest kiss on the skin right next to his. It’s a small, almost invisible gesture, but in times like these, where nothing is certain and nothing can be taken for granted, he knows that is as much as they can have.


	5. Surprise Kiss | MakoAnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft crepe-girls have my heart. Boom.  
> PS: Please ignore AO3's wordcount from now on. I knew it would start screwing up at some point. :'l

Crepes have become a tradition, at least if you ask Ann’s honest opinion. She’s gotten used to having them on her own or with Shiho, back when she was still at Shujin, and maybe that’s why it means so much to her that it’s almost like a routine for her and Makoto to get them bi-weekly, sit together go through the school work that Ann doesn’t fully understand, and enjoy some quiet, peaceful girl talk.

Which isn’t to say that she doesn’t enjoy their other friends around from time to time, because she does. But being with Makoto is somehow different. Her calm demeanor, the almost shy way she tries to come up with something they could chat about while waiting for their food – it’s innocent, somehow, which is especially funny considering how dangerous everyone knows she can be.

“How did the exam go today?” she asks nonchalantly, seemingly trying to sound casual about it, although she’s obviously not only curious, but also ready to judge if the answer isn’t satisfying.

“I was nervous and couldn’t really sleep last night, but I think it went okay!” Ann assures her with a wide, genuine smile. _Okay_ , in this case, might be a bit of a stretch, but she really put a lot of time into learning and tried her best. That’s as much as anyone can expect of her, right?

“I’m glad,” Makoto replies, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips, too. She seems nervous, somehow, but Ann doesn’t really get the chance to ask if something’s up before they already have two plates of crepes between them, warm and beautiful and _perfect_ and the uncertainty in Makoto’s eyes seems gone as fast as it was there.

“We earned these, don’t you think?”

Ann giggles and nods quickly, looking from Makoto’s ridiculously small pancake to her own – packed with fruit, chocolate and some sort of half-liquid coconut frosting. Just looking at it screams diabetes, but she doesn’t care.

They fall silent while eating, and Ann swears she could fall asleep on the spot when they’re both done. It’s warm, cozy and comfortable, the leftover sweetness of the strawberries lingers in her mouth, and she’s overall entirely satisfied.

“Ann, you...uhm.”

She looks up and hums questioningly, leans forward a little to hear the words better.

“What’s wrong?” she asks curiously and raises an eyebrow, yet can’t help but smile at the soft blush spreading on Makoto’s cheeks.

“Whipped cream. Right here.”

She taps on her own lower lip instead of reaching out, and Ann accidentally tries to wipe the wrong side, causing Makoto to chuckle.

“No, not there. I mean, uhm...”

Without so much as a warning, she leans forward and places her lips on the right spot for just a moment before backing away. Ann can’t even judge her for turning a bright red, because she feels the heat rise to her own cheeks as well.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“I liked it.”

They fall silent, then kiss again.


	6. Kiss on the forehead | RikuRoku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has absolutely no plot and might be the most self-indulgent thing I ever wrote.  
> I'm not even sure if I see this as post-canon or alternate timeline, but idc either way, this ship is so good and deserves so much love. D;

They’re bickering. In fact, they’ve  _been_ bickering for so long now that Riku has long but forgotten the reason it actually started. Some time ago, he probably would have minded it; back when their bickering was fighting, when their early baby steps of getting to know each other had often left them questioning the entirety of their relationship – both platonically and romantically. 

Now, though, he manages to crack a smile and raises an eyebrow cockily. It’s answered with a reluctant, but fiery grin. There’s a sort of thrilling tension between them all out of sudden, and he’s well aware that they both feel it.

“You seem lost. Forgot what you wanted to say, huh?”

“No, I’m good. Just remembered I shouldn’t pick on short stuff like you.”

He patiently watches Roxas’s dark eyebrows furrow, a mixture of hawkishness and annoyance on his face. Their argument, if it is even worth being called that, has been going in circles for a while now.

“ _Short stuff_ like me can still whip your ass in a fight.”

“I’m betting all my pocket money on Riku,” butts in Sora, while getting up from the sand right next to the oddly shaped tree they’re sitting on, seemingly ready to ditch them. Riku can’t really blame him. They’re probably annoying – although he remembers Kairi preferring the term _domestic_.

“Why does he always betray me?” Roxas dramatically asks no one in particular, pouts and turns away to face the ocean, seemingly deciding that this ends the conversation. The problem, though, is that his mien is way too soft for him to actually be mad, even if he’s most likely vehemently trying to be.

Maybe that’s the reason Riku decides to switch sides, in a way.

“Don’t worry, I highly doubt he even has any pocket money on him.”

The suppressed chuckle he gets as a reply is enough to make him smile and run his hand through the messy blond hair on the  person that’s clearly trying to turn away and pretend ing  to be annoyed.

“Probably. Still a traitor, though.”

He can’t quite hide the amusement in his voice, though, and they all share a laugh that drives the conversation further and further away from whatever disagreement they were having earlier. Things are fine like this, and they have been for quite a while, although sometimes it still does feel unreal.

“I’m heading back now. Be nice!”

There’s a huge grin on Sora’s face, and he doesn’t wait for an answer, but they shout it after him in unison:

“It’s his fault!”

There’s no antagonism behind it, no hidden disdain or negativity, no actual reminder of the time they were enemies. All they share now is an island that sometimes still feels way too small, and a future that is ever-waiting for them to claim it.

Riku’s hand comes to a rest when he feels the body next to his shift closer, just a little, although he already knows he will face denial if he points it out. So instead of trying that approach, he  hums in slight amusement, and wordlessly lets his lips rest on the forehead next to his.

It’s barely long enough to count as a kiss, but he knows it’s just the right amount of affection without pushing any boundaries. It’s easy, innocent, and inviting, but neither demanding nor forceful.

“I guess you’re not that bad,” he hears silently, and nods in agreement. It probably wouldn’t mean much to others, but it does to him, so he lets his lips curl up to a smile and whispers, even quieter:

“I love you, too.”


	7. Kiss on the nape | VanVen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School hates me. Not to mention it's actually quite difficult to come up with a plot revolving around a specific kiss. Damn.

“Cold.”

It’s not the first time he says it tonight, and he’s fully aware that it’s not going to be the last.  The phrase itself has already shortened from full sentences to single words, but he’s perfectly sure the message still comes across flawlessly.

“I wonder whose fault that is. Remind me who forgot to pay the bill?” is the snarky answer he gets, causing him to roll his eyes – and maybe, hidden in the pillow under the blanket, he’s pouting just the tiniest bit; regretless though, because he has a perfectly valid reason to.

“Oh, great, you’re still warming that up. Dick.”

“You’re hurting my feelings, dearest Ventus. How will I live on?”

He scoffs at the sarcasm and hides even further under the blanket, hoping for at least the tiniest bit more of the warmth to stick to his body.

“Funny. Last I checked, your emotional capacity could be fit on a teaspoon.”

For a second there, he wonders if he’s being just a tiny notch too petulant right now, because he knows that he loses way too much of his mental filter when he’s not feeling well. The dark chuckle reaching his ears assures him he’s fine, though.

“If only you weren’t so proud, huh?”

He feels his blanket being lifted and almost screams at the loss of potential warmth, but its quickly substituted by an unfairly warm body pressing against his back. Needless to say, he swallows his complaints immediately  and leans back,  welcomes the feeling wordlessly and hopes that he can get this without any more comments or, even worse, conditions. 

As always, he’s not that lucky. A hand traces up and down his sides, carefully avoiding every ticklish part of him, yet only by so much that he still anticipates the uncomfortable sensation. It’s rude while it’s calming, and he wants to jump away from it as much as keep it close.

“You’re impossible,” he whines quietly, then shrieks when a finger tickles his belly and leaves him shivering. Rude. _Rude._

“Am I? I think it’s very generous of me to keep you warm.”

“You’re _tickling_ me. Stop, sto- _Please_ stop!”

The movement immediately comes to a full stop, which he acknowledges with a very relieved sigh before relaxing against the mattress again. The vicious hand now reaches around his middle and pulls him closer, seemingly in an attempt to make peace. He definitely can’t find himself minding that part, at all, so he hums, content with the physical contact, content with the warmth that slowly engulfs him, content even with the steady breath that tickles  on  his  skin a little.  In a way, it’s peaceful; at least until warm lips slowly breathe kisses on his nape, and suddenly he isn’t sure about the innocence of it anymore.

“ _Vanitas_.”

He says the name as judgmentally as he can, and refuses to add anything to it. The kisses turn into a throaty laugh, which is actually quite pleasing to hear. In a way, he’s used to their make-believe cuddles being pushed in a slightly less cuddly direction.

“Fine, be a killjoy.”

The movement comes to a halt, and before he can answer, there’s more:

“Your loss, though. Would’ve been a surefire way to warm up.”

“I’m sure about that.”

They both fall silent, and eventually, their breaths adjust. At least, so Ventus thinks, forgetting to pay the bill assures some late-night cuddles without having to fight for them too much, so it’s only half as bad as it could have been.

“I’m still an adult,” he still feels the need to clarify in a childish voice, and can’t even take himself too seriously while doing so. There’s another kiss to his nape – slow, lingering, cherishing, and this time, he leans into it.

“Of course you are.”

He eventually falls asleep, feeling warm, cozy and comfortable.

That feeling vanishes, however, when his best friend comes over the next day and Ventus dares to turn his back on him, only to hear the words:

“How the hell do you bruise on the nape? Wait. Oh.”

_Oh._

Before he even gets the chance to turn the right shade of red, roaring laughter can be heard from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream Voltron and P5 at me on [Tumblr](https://bluetenspleisser.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
